Break Up? or Make Up?
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: Seth Dean and Roman sees a Tweet saying "Who do you think is bringing The Shield down Dean or Seth " Dean and Seth gets into big argument about the tweet which Roman leaves in sadness Dean leaves in rage and leaving Seth stressing out about whether The Shield is going to be ok and Is their Relationship going to survive Slash M/M/M Dean/Seth: Dom Roman: Sub *Ambrolleigns!*
1. Break up? or Make up?

This story takes place when The Shield was having difficulties with each other right after the Elimination Chamber also starts off with T then turns into M later in the chapters

_Italics-Thoughts_

* * *

(The Shield's Locker Room)

Roman POV

_Ughh I hated when they argue _as Roman thought to himself as he watches his 2 lovers argue over and over about a tweet they saw on Twitter. "Who do you thing is bringing the Shield down Seth or Dean" _I wish they never would've seen that tweet it's so stupid The Shield is just fine. _Roman just sat there _It's been 5 minutes; who argues for that long _Roman was starting to get annoyed with all this bickering he loved both of them and he couldn't see them argue. "Will both of you just stop arguing!" Roman yelled. Dean and Seth look at Roman and yelled stay out of this, this doesn't concern you. Roman was hurt Dean and Seth had never yelled at him before. Next thing you know Roman left out the locker room.

Normal (Before Roman left the Locker room)

"What do you mean I'm bringing The Shield down you're the person who brings this team down not me." Seth yelled

"Seth please is you delusional have you ever stopped and looked how I fight now compare it to your fighting skills I think you're the person who brings this team down." Dean said with a comeback

"Yeah I see how you fight in the ring and it's not better than me I bet Aj can pin you Dean." Seth getting in Dean Face

"You better shut your mouth Seth." Dean said with Rage

"Make me." Was the only thing Seth said

"Will both of you just stop arguing!" Roman yelled. Dean and Seth look at Roman and yelled stay out of this, this doesn't concern you.

Roman couldn't take no more "I'm out" he said with sadness

"Look what you did Dean you hurt Rome." Seth said as he saw Roman leave

"Me? You yelled at him…I can't do this anymore I'm out too." Slamming the door as Dean left leaving an aggravated Seth.

Seth POV

_Why did this had to happen _Seth sat on the bench stressed out he never wanted this, he never wanted The Shield be breaking down, he never wanted to argue with his lover Dean and really never wanted to see that hurt face on Rome.

"WHY!" Seth yelled to the top of his lungs as he started to hit the lockers hard as he could his knuckles started to bleed he didn't care he need to let some steam out "This shouldn't have never happen nothing shouldn't had happen The Shield and even this relationship is breaking up." Seth stops punching the lockers some tears of anger and sadness came down his face as he sat down on the bench _everything is coming to an end._

Dean POV (He's is outside walking back to the Hotel)

Dean was also in the verge of breaking down in tears "This is just so stupid." Dean said as he smoked a cigarette _I never would have thought that this team, this relationship would come to an end. I never picture us splitting apart going our separate ways _Dean thinking as he smoke; Dean had learned a trick when he smoke he always made hearts with the smoke (A/N: I don't know if that even possible) he would make a heart for Roman and a heart for Seth so he did one of his hearts when he look up and saw the heart quickly fade away. _The heart faded away _Dean Thought looking up _"_This Relationship is fading away." Dean said as the cigarette was done and a tear drop leaking out of Dean's eye.

* * *

Sorry it was short it will be longer next time it will be promise but I hoped you liked it :3


	2. Chapter 2

Break up? Or Make up? Chapter 2

I just want to say thnx for the comment PSNC100502 and For the second person who comment I don't know your name because you put it as guest but imma call you Mystery ^^ but anyway thnx for the comment it boost my confidence up =D and thnx for the people who Followed/Favorite my story.

_Italics-Thoughts_

* * *

Roman POV (He's at the hotel he caught a taxi)

_I had to leave I just couldn't sit there and see them argue. _Roman sat on the bed they shared, he would always be in middle of the bed he would be cuddle up under one his lovers and then the other would wrap his arm around Roman's waist. _I hope that we can just put this argument aside it was just a stupid tweet. _As Roman brought his legs to his chestthinking about the argument _"Stay out of this, this doesn't concern you"_ _of all the things they could say they say that. _Roman was hurt when they said that to him he just wanted them to stop arguing because he always thought and he still does think that arguments leads to break up.

Roman wouldn't know how to deal if the three of them separated because Roman had falling really hard for Seth and Dean he felt so complete when he was ever with them. _I can't lose them I just can't. _

Seth POV (He Still in the locker room)

Seth just had to sit there for a while to get his head together he needed to calm down and think things through before goes to the hotel he didn't want to go to the hotel and start arguing with Dean again after a few minutes Seth got up from the bench and got his things and left the locker room Seth could hear from the inside that it was thundering outside he sigh _why thunder _Seth wasn't scared of thunder one bit it was Dean and Roman he was worried about one because they're both scared of thunder and two he doesn't know where they're at. So Seth did what a normal lover or human being would do check up on them he didn't care if they were still mad he needed to know if they were ok and safe. He text both of them asking if they were ok and where are they. Couple minutes later Roman text back saying he was ok and that he caught a taxi back at the hotel. Seth was glad to hear that he was ok but he was still worried; Dean never text him back "I hate when he does this." Seth grumble Seth nerves was getting bad _he probably walk home _Seth thought making his way outside to his car it was pouring down hard. When he got to his car he was just praying that Dean was fine that he close to the hotel or that when he was driving he would see him.

Dean POV (Still walking)

" I hate Thunder_." _Dean said as he was still walking he took his time walking back to the hotel he hope when he got there that Roman and Seth would be asleep. That's when Dean got a message from Seth asking where he is and is he ok he didn't reply he was still mad at Seth so he just kept walking "Stupid thunder." Dean said. There was no doubt that Dean was scared he always hated thunder ever since he was a child. Dean sighed; _when every it would thunder Seth would be there and tell me and Rome everything would be ok _(A/N: Dean might be dominate but he does has his Vulnerable side that comes out once in a while) Dean was starting to feel guilty he was feeling guilty because he was the one who started the argument about the tweet. _I'm so stupid this whole thing is my fault _Dean might was feeling guilty but he would never admit he wrong he was just too stubborn.

Dean was wearing a just a jacket he freezing _how much farther is the hotel from here I know I'm walking slow but I should at least somewhat be close to it _Dean was getting tired of walking his legs were hurting he wish was at the hotel already.

Normal POV (More focus on Seth and Dean)

Seth was just driving back to the hotel still thinking about Dean and hoping he was ok and that he made it back safe. Seth stop at the red light waiting for it to turn green he was looking outside seeing people walking with umbrellas trying to hurry back home. The light had turn back to green so Seth started to drive again as Seth was driving he saw a person who was walking without an umbrella just had a jacket on he felt bad for that person but then something click "couldn't be?" Seth started to drive a little fast trying to get in front of that person to see his or her face when he got in front of that person the only thing that came out his mouth was "Dean."

Seth couldn't believe it was Dean he started to hunk the horn but Dean didn't turn he rolled his window down and yelled his name. Dean turned around "huh" he looks around to see who called his name "right here Dean I'm in the car." Dean looks in the car "Seth?" Seth nodded and said come in the car Dean was hesitant about going in the car until Seth spoke up "listen Dean I don't care if you're still mad at me just get your ass in this damn car." Seth said with an annoyed voice. Dean was hesitant no longer and got in the car. Seth rolled up the window and started to drive again.

It was an awkward silence in the car Dean didn't want to talk even though he just want yell he's sorry and that the whole argument was his fault but of course his stubbornness got the best of him so he stayed quiet. Seth on the other hand wanted to talk to Dean but he was worried Dean would just get offensive to something he says and then they would start arguing again. They were close to the hotel Seth hope that Rome managed him alone when it's thundering wasn't good he probably losing it.

Meanwhile at the hotel

Roman was freaking out "where the hell is everyone." Roman was practically under the covers the thunder was just rambling in Roman's head "I hope they come back soon." Roman pouted (Yep Roman is a Super Submissive)

Back to Seth and Dean

They were back at the hotel as Seth was parking the car Dean ready to get out until Seth said "Wait Dean before we go into the hotel we have to talk now." Dean turns around and looks at Seth "There nothing to talk about Seth." as Dean tried to get out the car again. Seth grabs his hand in a tight grip "There is something to talk about Dean we need to talk now." Dean turns to Seth "so what do you want to talk about." Dean looks at Seth.

"You think this is all just a joke don't you Dean is everything to you just a joke." Seth said as Dean stayed quiet "Do you know how stressed out I've been how worried I've been Dean I understand that tweet got you mad but you didn't have to take it out on me you acted like I posted the tweet." Seth said while Dean remained quiet "Imma man up say I'm sorry because I know some of the things I said was uncalled for." Dean just sat there "you don't have anything to say you been saying nothing." Seth said. Dean didn't want to say anything because if did Seth would probably hear the hurt in his voice. Seth was starting to get impatient he gave up he unbuckle his seat belt ready to get out the car "wait." Dean said before Seth got out and Seth sat back and look at Dean "I understand that you was stressed out and worried but you weren't the only one." as Dean paused for a moment "while I was walking yeah I was still angry but I think it was after it started to rain and thunder I just remember how you would hold me and Rome and say everything would be ok I just starting thinking about you I started to feel guilty." He took another pause as you hear the hurt in voice Dean couldn't hold it in no more "that whole argument was my fault I don't know the tweet just got me angry I should had never yelled at you, you never did anything wrong I was just being an ass like usual I don't even know why you guys love me or put up with me." Dean was about to say something again until he felt a warm embrace "huh?" he said confuse "…Seth."

Seth held on him tight "don't ever say that again you hear me I don't care how many fights we get into I would always love you same goes for Rome we might fight but we will get over it and we will be alright I don't ever want to hear you say that you hear me Dean." Seth said holding Dean as he nodded he felt his shoulder getting wet he knew Dean was crying "it's alright don't cry baby, don't cry." As he lifts Dean's face up and wipe his tears and kiss him on the lips "I love you Dean."

"I love you to Seth and I'm sorry for everything." said Dean. "Apology accepted." Seth smile then aloud Bam! Was heard as it started to thundering harder raining harder Dean Flinch "Come Dean lets go inside I'm sure Rome worried and scared." Dean nodded as they both got out of the car and into the hotel.

In the Hotel Room

Roman was on the verge of going nuts he really hated thunder he was sitting in the bed as he heard the door opening he look to see who was coming into the hotel as his face lit up "Dean Seth!" as he got out the bed and ran to them and hug them "Where were you guys you guys are soak and wet." As he look at them then he look at Dean "Are you ok your eyes are red looks like you've been crying" Seth and Dean just smile so many question the Samoan was asking "Yes I'm fine Rome." Dean said then Seth added "sorry we took long me and Dean had to talk." Then Roman look at them "so everything is good now right." They shook their head no "We still need to apologize to someone." Dean said "Who?" Roman asked they both said in unison "You" they look at Rome "were sorry for what we said about telling you to stay out of this and how it does concern you." Roman smile and hugged them again and kiss both of them "it's alright I'm just happy everything back to normal." Roman felt weird then he realized "you guys got me soak and wet from your wet clothes now I have to change again." Dean and Seth just laugh as Roman join in with the laughter.

After an hour Dean and Seth took a shower and change into the Pajamas and Roman change into dry clothes they all cuddle up in the bed like they always Roman being in middle cuddle up under Dean's chest while Seth had his arm around Roman and Dean while they slept peacefully with smiles on their faces knowing that nothing would ever would break them apart.

* * *

I hope you like it this is the end of Break up? Or Make up? I might put a sequel to this story I don't but if I do it's going to be very intense in a very good way =D Bye.


	3. Sequel

I don't know I just want to make it :) enjoy! I don't own anything

_Italics: Lyrics_

Things have been a little stressful for these past days so the boys thought that they needed to get out the house. So they took their showers then got dress and they went to a karaoke bar but it was a special bar it was a gay bar.

* * *

At the Bar

They were chilling they got their drinks had a table next to the stage to see the performances it was going smoothly till "hey sexy wanna come with us." they all looked up and saw two scrawny dudes one was blonde an the other brunette. They were both flirting with Seth then the brunette put his hand down on Seth back a little to low for Dean and Roman.

"So...you heard what my friend said you coming with us."

Before Seth could even say anything "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Dean said "umm excuse me go take a hike loser." The brunette said putting his hand on his shaping a "L" (hahaha Bella Twins)

Dean stood up ready to kick their ass "Relax Dean guys sorry he is tak-." Roman was cut off "No one was talking to you mind your damn business." The blonde said. Then Roman got up "You starting a war you can't even win." Roman said as him and Dean got into their faces. (The whole bar people are looking at them right now)

"Enough that's it look it here you two I'm taken so you can leave." Seth said as Roman and Dean stuck their tongues out at them. "You rather be with these ugly down grades then us." They said (right now everyone is gasping) "down grades? were ugly down grades please your so damn ugly your doctor a veterinarian you don't wanna start ugly joke war with me." Dean said as Roman laugh "you better take that back." The blonde said getting closer

"Hold up Hold up if y'all gonna have a war you mind as well do it right I say we have a Karaoke sing off!" The host of the karaoke bar man said as everyone was doing the Daniel Bryan chant yelling "yes yes" "you both would sing, the crowd picks the best, the winner gets this fine young gentlemen right here is that deal or no deal."

The blonde and brunette smiled "deal but wait I don't think the down grades wanna play their to scared for competition." They smirk Seth was about to say no deal but..."DEAL!" Dean and Roman said which made Seth mouth drop "alright alright let the sing off begin who gonna start off." The host said "let the trash go first." said Roman making the audience gasp once again They glared at Roman who was smiling then they got in stage getting prepare to start.

To the Roman,Dean, and Seth

"I just want to know why?" Seth said looking at them "because they started this whole thing for no reason the want a battle a battle the get." Dean said "I'm agreeing with Dean on this one Seth if they want war they got it I have no problem fighting for you and the same goes with Dean your coming home with us tonight believe that." Roman said with a smile Seth shook his head but then he was kinda of happy to know Dean and Roman would fight for him he already knew that but it made him happy "good luck." He said "we don't need luck don't you hear them singing." Dean said making them laugh. "Five more minutes and your on." The host said they shook their head and goes to walk by the stage waiting to take their turn while Seth sat down to watch. Roman and Dean look at each other and smile putting the fist bump oh yes how can I forget to tell you this Roman and Dean are actually great singers that's why they didn't mind going up on the stage but they never told Seth well he gonna find out in five more minutes.

~5 minutes of screeching singing~

"Well that's was something nice job you can get down now." As the boys got down and sat next to Seth making it awkward "ok next of is Dean and Roman (they told him their names already) They both got in stage and immediately they both hit the high note spot on it sounded amazing which made some people shock especially Seth.

_Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby_

_So I thought I had to let you know_

_Find someone that you can call your own_

_Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone_

_And if I touch you I'll be wrong_

_If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya_

They both was singing they had people clapping already people shouting their names Roman and Dean was amazing

~10 minutes of Beautiful singing~

_Don't mess with my man _was last thing they sung as the song finished Dean and Roman had gotten a standing ovation people was clapping whistling "I don't think we need to ask who the winners are Congratulation Dean and Roman your the winners go claim your prIze and as for you two can go take a hike losers." The host said They both turned around and storm out the bar as for Roman and Dean they got off the stage and went to Seth who was still shock "I didn't know you guys could sing like that why didn't you tell me." He said they shrugged their shoulders "Now you know." They said while laughing "Come on guys let's go home and finish this party at the house." Seth smirk as he put both of his arms around their waist and they left the bar feeling like champions

* * *

END :D I hope you enjoy I don't own the lyrics Nivea does and I don't own the joke either I just searched it up but anyway if you haven't figure it out this story is just a shield version of freak the freak out on victorious where cat and jade were battling the those girls so I was watching it and got bored so I wrote this :)

Song: Don't Mess With My Man by Nivea

Inspiration: Victorious Freak the Freak out :) (See ya later guys)


End file.
